Out of the Manga!
by Ace Jeremy
Summary: Sarah is just a normal manga loving girl when suddenly two people drop into her life. Literally. Will Sarah's life ever be the same again? Hehe I don't think so. Please R&R! XD
1. Dropping in

**Hey people. What's up? Nothing? Well that's good because that means you have time to read my new FanFiction of 07 Ghost. Just kidding about the first part though. XP**

**Anyway please enjoy. Oh and unlike my other FanFictions this one will be in 'I' point of view. Kay? Kay! Oh and spoilers for volume 5. Well not really but I guess it's important.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. If I did? Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi!**

**Please R&R. XD**

Chapter 1: Dropping in

I was relaxing on my bed with the TV on, though I was completely ignoring it. My full attention was on my manga copy of the fifth volume of 07 Ghost that I have read for the thousandth time. I laughed loudly like I always do when I read my favorite manga. My mom opened my door and glanced at the muted TV then at me. I looked up from my spot and looked back at her.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed by the fact that she didn't knock. She laughed.

"I wanted to know if you were laughing at the TV or your book. You always laugh so loudly."

I rolled my eyes and waved 07 Ghost in her direction.

"I'm laughing at the _manga_. So if you'll please excuse me I got some more reading to do before I go to bed tonight."

She laughed again.

"That's right you have school tomorrow."

I groaned while scowling at her.

"Don't remind me please. You know I hate school."

She nodded, grinning.

"Okay I'm going to bed. Make sure you open my door when you go to bed."

"I still don't see why you can't just leave it open now."

She chuckled.

"Because my daughter won't stop being so loud when you talk to your books."

"I don't talk to them and even if I did so what? You talk to the TV. And besides." I said looking at the manga. "I could only dream of talking to Teito and Frau in real life."

My mom nodded. "Well good night." And closed the door.

Sighing, I snuggled deeper into my bed and began reading from where I left off. I was at the part where Teito just lost the Eye of Mikhail and was free falling in the sky, trying to reach the eye. Frau and Hyuuga were racing towards him. When Teito was just about to grab the eye, Frau grabbed him while Hyuuga got the eyes.

I sighed like I always do when I get to that part, placing the manga face down on my belly. Although I already knew what was going to happen it still sucked reading how Teito was so close to the eye just to get pulled back. Sighing again I pulled the manga back up to continue where Teito was going to fight Frau wanting to get the eye back when I blinked.

The pages! They were blank! I flipped back one page and it was a picture of what I just read but when I turned the page it was a blank white. Quickly I scanned through the rest of the manga only to find that the rest of them were black too. I got up and went to the corner of my room where I keep my library—really just a dresser where I store my books and manga—and threw it open. I found the rest of my 07 Ghost volumes from 6 to 8 and scanned all of them. All were blank. I was in deep shock.

_H-how? I read these exact mangas thousands of times and now it's just gone?" _I thought shakily. Then I heard a deep voice behind me.

"What the hell? Stop struggling dammit!"

Slowly I turned around and saw two boy figures on my bedroom floor. One was a mildly spiky sun blond and wore a long dark blue robe while the other had chocolate brown hair and wore a church funeral gown. The blond was holding the brown tightly trying to keep him from struggling. Both didn't notice me and I realized that I could see through them! Like ghosts.

"What the hell?" I breathed backing against my wall.

The two stopped fighting and looked towards me, finally noticing my presence. Sharp ocean blue and emerald green eyes met my own dark brown eyes. The two froze while I did the thing that was most obvious. I screamed.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

**Ooh…cliffhanger. Lol. Not really. I'm sure you guessed who is in our main characters room, right? If you don't than shame on you. Just kidding. XD**

**Please review. Or I won't update. *shrug* Not really but I'll update as soon as I get a review. Just one. Sound fair? Good.**


	2. New Friends?

**Hey people chapter two is now up and running. Whoo hoo! Sorry I felt you guys hanging at the first chapter but I just couldn't help it. XP**

**Truthfully when I started this story I didn't have a plot…but now that's changed, thanks to a certain someone I'm not going to say. ;) Now the story's plot isn't going to start right away but hopefully I can keep y'all entertained till then. So don't worry all will come soon enough my friends. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. ;P**

**Oh and don't forget to R&R. **

Chapter 2: New Friends?

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed. Suddenly my door burst opened and my tired but alert mom came in.

"What's going on in here?"

Shakily I raised my hand and pointed my finger at the two boys on my floor, who were staring back at me with wide eyes.

"Don't you see them? They're right there!"

My mom looked at where I was pointing and scowled.

"I don't see anything so go to bed its late."

With that she closed the door again, leaving me with the two boys. We stared at each other for awhile than the blond let go of the brown hair and stood up. He's was at least one and a half yards away from me but I still had to crane my neck up to look at his face. The brown hair boy stood as well and I that I was at least an inch taller than him. My eyes shifted back to the blond when he began moving towards me, suspicion showing in his blue eyes. He stopped in front of me and I guessed now that he was at least two feet taller than me.

"Who are you?"

I didn't plan it but then and there my knees gave out and I slid to the floor, the blond towering over me. I didn't answer but I didn't have to.

"Stop it Frau you're just scaring her." the chocolate hair boy said, glaring at the blond. He kneeled down next to me waving a hand in front of my face. I turned to him, still in shock.

"Don't worry about Frau he's just a perverted bishop."

I blinked and slowly lifting my hand I reached out to touch the boy. When I was about to touch his cheek my hand went through his skin. The three of us blink in surprise and I looked into the boy's eyes finally finding my voice again.

"Teito Klein?"

I didn't see or hear what happened next because after that darkness engulfed me.

I woke up to find myself in my bed and heard the sound of my alarm clock go off. I turned it off and in the daze of waking up early, sat up and got out of bed. Yawning I walked out of my room and into the bathroom where I did my 'stuff' and after brushing my teeth walked out of the bathroom. As I entered my room I turned on the light and blinked. Then blinked again.

Two figures were standing in the middle of my room. Two whom I recognized very easily. The two looked at me when I turned the light on and stayed silent. Then the boy frowned and walked up to me.

"I think you have some things to explain to us." I nodded without saying anything, still in shock for realizing that last night wasn't a dream.

"Not right now though. Please? I…" I cleared my throat. "I have to get changed for school."

The boy's face reddens and he nodded so viciously that I had trouble from laughing. He went quickly back to the blond and grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. I was really worried about them being caught by my mom since she didn't see them last night she'll probably never see them. I closed the door and went to my closet to change.

Twenty minutes later I opened my door to reveal my usual style in clothing. I wore a chain black mini skirt with a tight stripe white and gray shirt with a skull on it and black and white stripe leggings white my favorite combat boots. I wore my long straight dark brown highlighted red hair in a high pony tail with my bangs covering my left eye over my rectangle shaped glasses. Accessories were black nail polish and eyeliner with skull earrings and a dragon belt ring on my right middle finger while a black leather glove covered my left hand. I entered the kitchen where my mom was waiting and saw the both boy's mouths drop in surprise. I smirked at them and swung my Kuromi bag over my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" I asked my mom.

She nodded and got off her seat.

"Just been waiting on you."

I rolled my eyes and began to exit my house when I glanced over my shoulder and saw the two boys not move. Making sure my mom didn't see I motioned for the two to follow me and after a quick exchange of gazes they did. I saw them stop at the sight of my mom's little red Kia and I sighed. Hoping they'll follow my example I went around to the passenger's side and opened the door and jumped in. I saw the two talked quickly then they entered the car in the back seat. I smiled to myself.

Funny how they were able to walk through the doors yet able to sit on the seats. My mom entered on the driver's side and started the car. The smaller boy jumped at least three feet in the air but settled back down. My mom drove for at least ten minutes and then stopped at my most hated place.

School.

Sighing I opened my door and jumped out of the KIA, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Have a good day." My mom said.

I scowled back at her.

"How can I have a good day when I have to go to school?"

She just smiled and I closed the door, walking towards the door to my hell. Thanks to my mom's early job I go to school an hour before it even starts, usually I just read the whole time but…

I glanced back and saw the two boys standing next to each other staring at me with hard but curious filled eyes. I nodded and led them inside since it was cold from the late autumn weather. I walked the hallways and stopped when I got to a staircase that led to the second floor. I placed my bag on the second step and sat on the third next to it. I placed my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. The two stopped a few feet away and continued to stare. After a while I got bored and rolled my eyes.

"Just so you know I can't read minds so if you have questions you need to speak them."

The younger boy jumped in surprise and glanced at the taller one who nodded. The boy turned back to me and came and sat next to me on the staircase.

"Okay well. Who are you first off?"

"My name is Sarah."

"How do you know my name is Teito?"

"I know a lot about you actually you and Frau." The two boys blinked and Frau scowled at her.

"And how would you know so much about us?"

I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell them that they're just made up characters and don't existence. So I said the next thing I could think of.

"Let's just say I have connections."

Teito's eyes widen.

"You don't work for the military do you?"

I shook my head quickly.

"No of course not. Trust me I'm when I say I'm on your side. But I do know about the military and about Ayanami."

Teito stiffen and Frau's face turned dark. I looked at them sadly.

"Yeah I'm sorry."

Teito nodded and asked more questions.

"Where are we? Why are we here? And how come only you can see us?"

I shrugged.

"You're in my world I guess you could say. We're in a country called America. Honestly I don't know why you guys are here. Truthfully you're not supposed to be here in my world you're supposed to be in your back in yours. And I also don't know why I'm the only one, who can see you guys, but it's a lot easier, y'all stand out big time. Especially with the clothes you guys are wearing."

Frau and Teito both frowned and looked down at their clothes. I chuckled lightly so they didn't hear, but I did let a grin touch my face. Teito looked back up at me with his wide green eyes and sighed.

"So what are we suppose to do now? If we can't get back to our world than how am I supposed to get my revenge for Mikage?"

I noticed the expression on Frau's face but choose not to point it out. I tried to put my hand on Teito's shoulder but when I did my hand went through it. I winced and pulled back.

"Teito I just said that I know a lot about the two of you, but what I didn't say is that I know about other people you know as well. For instance, Mikage."

Teito's head snapped up and regarded me with hope filled eyes.

"What can you tell me?"

I shrugged again, leaning back against the wall the stairs were built into.

"Let's just say that even though you're in my world now he is still by your side watching over you, like he always have."

Teito's eyes begin to water but before they spilled over. Frau suddenly grabbed his head and pushed it down.

"See squirt I told you he'll always be with you but nooo it took a girl you've never met tell you the exact same thing before you believed it."

Teito slapped the hand away and glared up at Frau.

"Well sorry it's so hard to listen to a perverted bishop who goes around carrying porn magazines in his robe—" he was cut off by Frau covering his mouth with a gloved hand and he glanced at me. I smirked and waved my hand like swatting a fly.

"Nice try but I already know that you're a major pervert and as I recalled you would hide some porn the church's library." My smirk widened.

"Like you told Teito, if you want to hide a tree use a forest."

Frau and Teito both blinked at me and I had to laugh. _They are so funny, _I thought happily. _I still can't believe I'm talking to my two favorite manga characters of all time. _

When I stopped I glanced at the clock that hung on the wall and saw that it was five minutes till the first bell rung. I stood up and dusted myself off. Grabbing my bag and swinging it over my shoulder I turned back to the two and smiled, not kindly.

"Well boys I'm going to head to my first class. Join me if you choose to but make sure you don't cause me trouble or I'll reveal some embarrassing secrets that even you don't know happen."

When I was away from them but still within hearing distance I heard them speaking.

"You don't think what she said is true, do you?" Teito's voice said.

"I don't know but by the way she said it I wouldn't want to chance it, got it?" Frau asked.

"Got it."

**Ah poor Frau and Teito, getting threatened by Sarah, though I don't blame her. Hehe I'll probably do the exact same thing.**

**Oh and I looked it up and turns out that in the first chapter I put down that it was the fifth volume Sarah was reading but turns out that the part I put that she was reading was in the fourth one instead. Opps. XD Oh well I feel too lazy to change it too much drama to do it. So yeah.**

**Okay well I'll punish the next chapter as soon as I get five reviews. Kay? Kay. XD**


	3. A Day in Sarah's Life

**Okay here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own 07 Ghost. If I did? ;P Well I'll tell you another time.**

**Please don't forget to R&R.**

Chapter 3: A Day in Sarah's Life.

"Psst. Hey Sarah. Psst." Teito said trying to get my attention. I gritted my teeth in frustration. _Will they ever shut up?_ I thought. It's barely first period but they're already driving me nuts!

I got out a separate sheet of paper from my spiral and wrote.

"_What now?" _I wrote down and moving it where Teito can see but not my teacher. He read the paper and looked back at me though I seemed to not be paying attention to him.

"What class is this?"

I rolled my eyes and erased my first note.

"_It's a life nutrition class where we learn the basics of cooking and how to eat a balanced diet. It's boring but useful."_

Frau smirked leaning down and reading the note. He ruffled Teito's hair laughing.

"Maybe you could learn a few things from this and grow taller."

Teito whipped around and punched Frau in the back of his head.

"Don't call me squirt!" he yelled. I cringed at the noise thankful that only I could see them. I shot them a glare and they both stopped fighting, Frau murmuring about me being like the doll geek. I grinned at that and again erased my note.

"_So you think I'm like Caster?" _

Both blue and green eyes widened and they glanced at me startled. I erased.

"_I keep telling you that I know a lot about you and that includes Caster and Labrador…oh and Hakuren to. So stop looking so surprise. And shut up will ya! I'm trying to pay attention." _

With that I eased the sentences and turned my gaze to the teacher. The two were quiet the rest of the time that was until second period.

"Hey Sarah what's this?" Teito asked looking curiosity at the glass beakers and the hot plates. I sighed, sitting in my seat near the back of the room.

"Those are for an experiment we're going to do today. This is chemistry class." I mumbled so only he would hear me.

Teito nodded and moved to stand next to me, his body relaxed. I smirked.

"You seem to be relaxing easily knowing that you're in a completely different world that you know nothing about."

Teito looked at me then shrugged.

"It's not that bad here. Besides it's not like I'm alone…" his eyes went to Frau, who was staring at the other kids entering with caution, and my smirk widen.

"Wow you sound as if you're happy that the bishop is here."

Teito blinked, and then turning red he began to flail his arms in front of him.

"N-no it's not that I'm happy it's specifically Frau just I'm glad I'm not alone period."

I put my arms up, trying to soothe the frantic boy.

"Calm down. I was just kidding. Sheesh you need to just relax. You act way to old and you're what? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

Teito scowled at me.

"I'm sixteen thank you very much. And it's not like you told us your age."

"Well I'm—" Just then the tardy bell rang and my teacher entered the room getting ready to start class. I quickly turned my attention to her, ignoring Teito and Frau the rest of the class period.

After Chemistry came ASL—American Sign Language—and I found it funny when both boys watch me and the other students talk with only our hands and not talking. Fourth was World History and though I liked the subject my classmates were loud and annoying. Even Teito and Frau seemed to find them unpleasant. Finally fifth was lunch and I was walking towards the cafeteria when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Sarah!"

I turned and smiled.

"Yaoi obsessed friend!"

Both Teito and Frau jumped in surprise.

"Yaoi?" they both said, looking at me. I ignored them and waited till she caught up.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug which I stiffened to. She pulled back frowning.

"Still don't like being touch?"

I shook my head, my face relaxing when she pulled back.

"No I don't, so don't expect me to get over it anytime soon."

She laughed.

"You're so weird, but hey that's just part of your charm."

I scowled at her as we started walking together.

"Since when did I have charm?"

She laughed again.

"Well you do attract a lot of guys don't you?"

I shook my head in disgust and we got in line for lunch.

"Yeah but they're just all a bunch of weirdos. First the pervert, then the stalker, then the freak, and then the just plain creepy one."

She sighed and nodded, looking at me with sympathy.

"Yeah I know. Sorry."

Together we got our lunches and sat down with the rest of the gang. There was me, Yaoi obsessed friend, my friend Bella—who we nickname that because she's clumsy like Bella from Twilight—and my friend Nikki—who was totally punk style. There was also Juan who was a mega crack head. He's smoked so much weed he is permanently buzzed and can act completely normal and strangely an amazing poet. These were my main group of friends, I have others just prefer them.

"Hey guys." Bella said, happily.

"Hey," I said back sitting down with Yaoi obsessed friend sitting next to me. Together the five of us ate, talked and laughed. When the bell rang all of us groaned and got up and threw away our trays. I waved them goodbye and walked towards my next class. Teito took the opportunity to ask questions.

"Yaoi obsessed friend? What kind of name is that?"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a nickname. Her real one is Vivianna, but I call her Yaoi obsessed friend."

Teito frowned. "Why?"

I sighed.

"Well I assume you two know what yaoi is right?" When they both nodded I continued. "Well one time I show some of it to her and let's just say she created a deep liking to it."

Teito blushed. "So you read it to?"

I shrugged. "Yeah here and there but not a lot."

I stopped when I got to my next classroom door. On it, it had a sign that JROTC.

"What's JROTC?" Frau asking the question for once. I looked back at them and smiled.

"It stands for Junior Reserve Officer Training Corp."

Teito's eyes widened.

"Isn't that military?"

I shrugged but nodded.

"Yeah but I only take this class cause I need the credit and I have friends in here." With that I opened the door and stepped inside Teito and Frau following close behind. Once inside Teito and Frau stayed so close behind me that I felt their presence. I knew that they were a little nervous since JROTC was revolved around the army but still it's not like they're going to get caught.

I placed my bag down on the shelves where the backpacks stay throughout the class and jogged to the where the others lined up in formation, me taking my spot as first squad's squad leader. I stood at ease and others began coming through the door. I smiled when I saw a familiar face.

"Nancy!"

She turned and saw me then smiled. Dropping her bag with the others she came and stood in front of me.

"Hey. What're you doing still at ease? The bell has rung and suppose to be at attention." She said, grinning. I rolled my eyes but came to attention.

"Yes yes. I wouldn't want to disappoint my company commander."

She laughed and walked to the front, facing us and began class…

After class I was tired. Mondays are always drill day and today we went outside to march. Ugh! How much I hated drilling.

"I hate drilling." I murmured quietly, making my way towards my Pre-AP English class. Teito, walking on my right side cocked his head to the side.

"Then why are you in that class?"

I shook my head.

"Like I said before I need the credit and I have a lot of friends there. Besides I love the other stuff we get to do that other people who aren't in it don't."

"And what's that?" Frau asked, curious.

I grinned. "Well there are the field trips of course. And at the end of the school year all members get to take a break off of school and travel to a military base to play and just relax. Plus there's this dance called the Military Ball and its loads of fun."

"So you go to this ball?" Teito asked.

I nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah it's the best part of the year."

"Do you go with anyone?" Teito now asked in a whisper. I stopped outside my classroom's door and turned to look at him.

"Nah, I always go to dances alone, you know, just to hang out."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Because I don't like boys."

Both boys looked at me shock on all over their faces.

"You don't like boys?" Frau asked. I blinked, realizing what they must be thinking.

"Bakas, I'm not gay. I just don't like _like _anyone right now."

They both nodded in understanding now. For the first time since they got here I smiled gently, clutching my bag strap tighter.

"I guess I'm just waiting for that right boy." I focused back on the two and found Teito's face red and Frau was staring wide-eyed. I frowned.

"What's wrong with you two?"

As if snapping out of a trance both boys blinked and their eyes came into focus. I rolled my eyes and went inside my class.

After English came my most hated class. Geometry. I nearly fell asleep three times by the time it ended. When the final bell rang I packed my stuff, said goodbye to my friends and went towards the front of the school.

"So how are we getting to your house? Is your mom coming?" Frau asked.

I shook my head.

"Nah we're going with my sister."

They blinked.

"You have a sister? We never saw her at the house." Teito said.

I grinned.

"You wouldn't but I'll explain it all when we get home."

**Okay well that's it for chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. XD **

**Oh and I need all my readers help with future chapters. You see I put that this was a romance story right? But when I put that I had no idea what to do with it. So here's where you, my readers, come in. Please tell me what pairings I should do.**

**I asked my friends and they gave me some crazy ideas of pairings with of course TeitoxFrau but some of my crazier friends wanted SarahxTeito or SarahxFrau? I don't know, they're crazy but hey whatever keeps the story interesting right? Right.**

**So please review and tell me your opinions. XD**

**R&R.**

**I'll wait till I get at least five more reviews of your opinions before I update again. **

**So until next time readers. XD**


	4. Meeting the sister andsolid forms?

**Hey people here I am again with the new chapter. *cheers***

**I thank everyone for their reviews and hope you continue doing so. Okay? Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. Man I wish though. XD**

**Please enjoy and R&R.**

Chapter 4: Meeting the sister and…solid forms?

I walked till I was in front of the school, my head turning from side to side, scanning for a specific item. When I spotted it I stopped my head and headed towards the black Mercedes. As I got closer a figure in the driver's seat became visible and I walked faster.

"Sheesh why are you in such a hurry?" Frau said, easily keeping up with me with his long legs.

I shook my head and speeded my pace.

"Kalei doesn't like to be kept waiting. Oh and here's a little warning, before you meet her. She's basically my complete opposites. Not only in personally but in looks to. People are amazed when they find out we're sisters."

Both boys just looked at me in confusion and I sighed.

"Just wait and y'all see for yourselves."

They walked a while longer than I got on the passenger's side and got in, Frau and Teito following in the back seats. What they saw in the driver's seat made their jaws drop.

"What took you so long?" a voice said. I rolled my eyes and looked at my sister.

"Sorry Kalei but my class isn't as close to the car as yours."

Next to me sat a prepy girl. Light brown hair that was straightened down and the length to her shoulders. Very light brown eyes and light skin. She wore a Holster t-shirt and skinny light blue jeans. She was defiantly my opposite and not just in appearance.

"Well you need to hurry up and get to the car faster because I got to work at five today." My sister said in a bitchy voice.

I shrugged.

"Not my fault it takes you and hour just to get ready and that's with your hair already done."

Kalei glared at me and drove away.

"Just shut-up, or I swear to god I'll beat you up when we get home."

"That's what you always say." I whispered.

Kalei turned to me giving me another bitchy look.

"What'd you say?"

I sighed.

"Nothing," I said back and stayed quiet the rest of the way.

When we got to our street, Kalei turned into the driveway of the house across from my house and stopped the car.

"Thanks." I mumbled, getting out and closing the door. Frau and Teito quickly followed behind me as I made my way towards my house, which was like I said before, across the street. When I got there and I got out my keys to open the door Teito intervened.

"Uh, Sarah what's that all about?"

I raised my eyebrows at him and turned the door knob and entered my house.

"Oh you mean how my sister is at a different house?" shutting the door behind the two boys when they entered I placed my bag on the couch and turned to them.

"Yeah well it's pretty weird situation. My parents got divorce when I was seven and I live with my mom while my sister lives with my dad across the street. I have a brother to but he's in the Navy, yes the military." I glared at their suspicions looks.

"To tell you the truth I come from a family who's been in the military for generations on both my mom and dad's side. My sister's going to join as well after she finishes high school and college."

They were about to say something but I cut them off before they could.

"Listen, you have to remember that you're not in your world anymore and in this world there are different rules and here the military doesn't have as much power as they did in y'all's world. Sure they have benefits but they are things like health and retirement."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Besides I have no interest in the military, I hate politics and the military are people who act as dogs for the government."

I turned my back to them and walked to the kitchen. I went and opened the fringe and got out a Pepsi and popped it open. I took a sip and turned back to the boys who had followed me in.

Teito looked at me guiltily.

"Sorry about that but knowing that you said that you knew a lot about us then you know about our past with the military." Both faces turned dark in front of me and I sighed. Placing the soda back in the fringe and closing it, I turned back to face them, grinning.

"It's okay. No harm done by it. And yeah I do know what y'all been through so I understand your concerns. But not to worry, I mean come on I'm the only one who can see y'all so it's not really a big problem."

I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed, sighing. I did a full body stretch and then relaxed.

"Shoot, I forgot my laptop." Sighing again I stood up and grabbed my plug-in charger laptop and tore off my shoes before lying back down on my bed.

"What's that?" Teito asked curious, sitting down beside me. I grinned and flipped open the laptop turning it on.

"It's called a laptop and it allows people to do a whole bunch of things."

I laughed at their expressions.

"Yeah I know you don't have this kind of thing, but trust when I say it's very helpful. You can do research over anything in my world. Plus read stuff and watch videos…" I stopped when I saw a center blonde get a gleam in his eye.

Teito caught my pause and looked at Frau, and then he turned red.

"YOU PERVERTED BISHOP!" Teito yelled while jumping up and hitting Frau over the head with his fist. Frau landed on the floor in front of me and sat up, rubbing his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

Teito hit him again.

"You were thinking of using Sarah's laptop to look for porn, were you?"

Frau looked at him with fake hurt on his face.

"I was thinking no such thing, damn brat."

Teito's face got redder and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by my laughter.

"You two are so funny." I said lying back on my bed holding my sides, laughing, while the two stared at me surprise. After awhile, when I was able to control my breathing, I sat up and wiped my eyes with my hand.

"What was that for?" Frau asked.

"Sorry sorry it just brought back some memories of y'all when y'all fought like that." I said, chuckling. Suddenly I heard a car pull up in the drive way and looked at the alarm clock sitting next to my bed.

"Oh wow it's already five? Huh time sure can go by fast." I closed my laptop and snuggled on my bed, my back turned away from the boys.

"I'm tired so I'm taking a nap. Mom will wake me up when it's dinner time. Try not to get into trouble while I'm asleep." I said without turning.

My eyelids started to grow heavy and I closed them, my mind going into darkness…

A few hours later I woke up to a soft, warm hand pressed against my cheek. I sighed tiredly and opened my eyes slowly. I looked up at the owner of the hand and instead of meeting my mom's light hazel green eyes I met emerald green.

I blinked.

Suddenly I jerked back from the hand and sat up, my mouth hanging open. Teito was bent over my bed his hand outstretched from where my head was resting only a few seconds before, frowning at me.

But what freak me out so much was that I couldn't see through him!

"You're solid?" I gasped, my back pressed against my dresser. Teito straighten then looked down at his hand.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He replied, shrugging.

"When did that happen?"

He shrugged again, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Shortly after you fell asleep. Frau got curious about his form and when he concentrated hard enough he began solid, I did the same."

I gasped again and looked around wildly.

"Where is Frau?"

"Oh, he's in the kitchen eating."

I quickly jumped off the bed and ran for the door.

_If Frau is solid that means mom will be able to see him,_ I thought making my way towards the kitchen quickly. Once I got there I spotted the blonde bishop sitting down at the old circle wooden table, eating. I ran up to him and grabbed his now solid shoulder.

"What the hell man? You can be seen by my mom you know."

Frau glanced at her in surprise then smirked.

"Not really."

"What do you mean—?"

Frau gestured towards the counter by the small table by the stove.

"Your mom left awhile ago. It explains it in that note."

I went over to the counter and grabbed the note. It read:

_Sarah, sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but there's a party at work and I have to go. I know, a party on a Monday? I thought the same thing. Anyway I probably won't be home till late at night. I made some chicken for you and left it in the fringe so you can just warm it up when you get hungry._

_Love, mom._

Sighing in relief I placed the note back on the counter and shot a scowl at Frau.

"Let me guess, that's the chicken she was talking about?"

Frau shrugged.

"Well you weren't going to eat it."

"That's because she was asleep, stupid Frau." Teito said, entering the kitchen. He stopped next to me and scowled at Frau.

Frau rolled his eyes.

"Great, now I got two brats to scowl me."

I smirked at that.

"I may be a lot of things and been called them that to but a brat is not one of them." I turned and walked towards the fringe.

"Truthfully I couldn't care less about the chicken; I'll just eat something else." I opened the fringe door and turned around, grinning. "Teito want me to make you something too since now you have a body that has to eat?"

Teito flailed his arms in front of him and began arguing but then Frau grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down so he could whisper something in his ear. I didn't hear what it was but when Teito straighten again he was blushing.

"Um, s-sure, Sarah. Thanks." Teito said, shyly not looking at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him but proceeded to getting buns, pickles, ketchup, and mayo out of the fringe and placing them on the counter. I bent down to open the freezer and got out frozen hamburgers. I opened a cabinet above my head on the wall and got out a plate for the microwave and two smaller plates for when the burgers were done. I opened the frozen patty bag and placed one on the big plate than opened the microwave, placing the plate inside. Closing the small door I pressed the buttons for two minutes and bent down to retrieve the toaster from a bottom cabinet. Placing it on the counter next to the microwave and plugging it in I got out two sets of buns from its bag and broke them apart and putting them in the toaster, pushing the knobs down.

While waiting for the buns to be done I turn back around, leaning against the counter and glanced towards Teito.

"So what do you want on your burger? I don't have lettuce or tomatoes but I have pickles, ketchup, mustard, and mayo if you want."

Teito blinked then shyly rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Um everything on it is fine."

I nodded and turned back to the now popped up buns and took them out. The first burger was also done but I left it in so that it'll stay warm while placing the contents that Teito wanted on the buns. Once done I took out the burger patty and placed it on the bottom bum then flipped the top one over it. Setting it on one of the smaller plates I went over to the table where Teito and Frau sat and placed the plate in front of Teito.

"Here you go." I said, grinning.

I saw red come on Teito's cheeks and got even more curious of what Frau said to him before.

"Thank you."

My grin turned to a smirk and I walked back to the counter preparing my burger, then putting all the materials back in the fringe before sitting at the table between Teito and Frau. Frau was done eating all the chicken so he just sat there at the table looking deep in thought. Teito on the other hand was gobbling down the burger like there was no tomorrow.

I chuckled, drawing his attention.

"I see you like it."

Teito nodded, before swallowing his current mouth full.

"Yes, thank you again."

I shrugged beginning to eat my own.

"No problem."

**Warning not in Sarah's point of view. For this one scene it's in regular.**

Later, when Sarah was sound asleep in her bed with the door closed Teito and Frau were sitting on the living room couch talking.

"So how long do you think we're going to be here?" Teito asked.

Frau shook his head.

"I have no clue but at least now we have solid forms and can change back to ghost form if we so chose."

Then the blond smirked looking at the younger boy.

"Besides you don't seem to much in a hurry yourself. Thinking about Sarah?"

Instantly the younger boy's face heated up and turned a cherry red color. He flailed his arms in desperation.

"N-no it's not like that. I just think she's pretty—"

"Yeah very pretty." Frau interrupted laughing.

Teito's, though it seemed impossible, got even redder.

"It's not like that." He nearly yelled.

Frau shushed him.

"Geez man, relax, I was only kidding."

Frau's face suddenly turned serious and looked towards where Sarah's room was.

"Her soul is clean that's for sure, maybe has a little darkness but only a minimum. I haven't seen such a pure soul, other than yours, since Mikage."

Teito's face turned dark and he too looked in the direction of the room.

"Really?"

"Really."

Silently, both boys concentrated and turned to their ghost form, staying silent the rest of the night.

***long sigh* Well there you go, your forth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Oh for the last couple weeks at school I went around asking my fellow anime club members—yes my school has an anime club, cool right—about what pairings should I do in this story. Well the first thing they said was that they wanted to read it online. Hehe. Then said that they wanted to see a Teito and Sarah pairing. Now this was before the whole turning solid thing so when I would ask them how that was supposed to happen they just said find a way to make it so they can turn solid. *sigh* Easier said than done but I was able to pull through and finish this chapter.**

**I even went online to my facebook and ask my online friends. I showed them the website and the story and they read it also agreeing to Teito and Sarah—and some of them were TeitoxFrau fans! So please don't hate me. T-T It'll get more into the main plot soon so please stay with this story. **

—**on knees begging—**

**Anyway never forget to R&R. Five more reviews earns you another chapter. Though write now I'm in a writer's block for this story so it may not come right away but down worry it shall go on. XD**


	5. Revealed

**Hey people I'm so sorry for not updating in forever you wouldn't believe my last few weeks. I was going to do it two weeks ago but then I caught the flu and was out the whole week. Then I week planning on doing it last week but my English teacher decides to make us do a project that was super hard.**

**But here I am went chapter 5.**

**I thank everyone for their reviews and hope you continue doing so. Okay? Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. Man I wish though. XD Or Saiyuki…you'll find out later why I put that. XP**

**Please enjoy and R&R.**

Chapter 5: Revealed

The next morning an annoying buzz woke me up and I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock silencing it. I was facing my dresser and switch the alarm clock off. Turning to get out of bed I saw a sight that made me freeze over. It was Teito, lying beside me in my bed asleep. The worst part was that he was still in his solid form! I quickly sat up, thankful that my door was close so my mom wouldn't see, and saw Frau sleeping on the floor in the corner of my room also in solid form.

I turned back to Teito and started shaking him.

"Teito you got to wake up!"

Teito stirred from slumber and slowly opened his eyes. When his eyes focused on me he suddenly jerked back from my hand, blushing for I have no idea why, and fell off the bed. Frau woke up at the sound and stood up quickly but when he spotted Teito and me he smirked.

"Hmm…Teito, already sleeping in our host's bed? How bold."

I frowned in confusion while Teito's face got redder. Then I remembered the reason I woke Teito up.

"You idiots," I hissed startling both boys. "You're in your solid forms. Dammit my mom is in the house. Hurry up and turn back."

Both boys looked down at their hands in surprise. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, glaring.

"You better be ghosts again before I come back or I'll make y'all ghost the hard way," I growled then walked out of the room.

Closing the door behind me I jumped about two feet in the air when I saw my mom staring at me.

"M-mom, hi." I said in my best morning tone.

My mom just stared at me and then she said, "I know you won't talk about it now but when you get home we need to have a talk."

_We need to have a talk, _the words echoed in my mind. My mom walked away then and I headed towards the bathroom half in a daze. After a few minutes I exited and went into my room. I closed the door behind me and leaned heavily against it.

"What is it?"

I looked and saw Teito and Frau—now back in ghost forms—staring back at me with curious eyes. I sighed and made my way to my closest, choosing today's clothes and placing them on my bed.

"My mom is suspicious." I looked up. "Well maybe not she just said that we needed talk after school so I guess that could mean anything. Now get out I need to change."

Both nodded and on the way out I saw Frau nudged Teito with his elbow, smirking and that earned a blush from the younger boy. I frowned at that and closed the door behind them. After thirty minutes I left my room and closed the door now wearing my usual punk style.

The drive to school was quiet and it freaked me out. Sure I don't really like talking in the morning since I'm not a morning person but this is just plain weird silence. Mom soon pulled up at the school and I got out, Teito and Frau following close behind. Just before I shut the door my mom broke the silence.

"Don't forget you have Anime Club today, Ms. President." She said back in her normal voice.

I grinned back, happy that she sounded well not serious anymore.

"How can I forget? I'm the one who has to bring the anime."

Shutting the door I quickly walked out of the breezy winter air and into the heated building. I shivered at the sudden change in temperature and walked, instead of my usual spot on the stairs, I went to the library.

"Why are we here?" Teito asked in his ghost form.

I shrugged and opened the door.

"Sometimes I like to come here and just relax." Then I smirked. "I'm a major bookworm but if you make fun of the name I'll personally make it so you won't make that mistake again."

Both boys shuddered at the thought and followed her in.

"Hey Sarah can I ask you something?" Teito asked, cocking his head to the side.

"What is it?" I replied.

"You're president of a club?"

I stopped at that and let a grin on my face.

"Yeah the people elected me last year so I really didn't have a choice but since things have been going smoothly so far, I guess I'm not doing such a bad job. Oh and it's after school so y'all get to meet the members." I paused. "Well not actually meet them but you'll see who they are."

After saying that an idea popped in my head and I smiled mischievously making both boys back up a few steps.

"Guys." I said with the same smile. "How you'll like to go to school here?"…

The rest of the day went by normally, well as normal as it can get with two spirits from your favorite manga following you, constantly asking you questions. When the last bell rang, ending the school day I got out of my desk eagerly and headed towards the art room.

"I see someone is excited to get to their club." Frau said, teasingly.

I shot him a scowled.

"Well we only meet once a week so all of the members are happy when the meeting comes."

Teito cocked his head to the side. "Do you not see them around school?"

I shook my head. "Sometimes we see each other when it's passing period but that's about it."

We had arrived at the room and went inside. Ten other people were already in the room.

"Hey Prez!" a chubby but cute girl with long light brown curly hair.

She came over to me and looked as if she was going to hug me but my glare made her stop in her tracks. I even saw Teito and Frau shiver.

"Sheesh Prez it was just going to be a hug."

My glare still on my face I walked to the back of the classroom and dumped my bag on one of the wooden tables.

"You're known me for how long and yet you still try to hug me, Janie?"

Janie laughed.

"I would say about four. But come on, you need to start the club already." She grinned. "President."

I let my face slip into a smirk.

"You got it…Vice President."

The meeting went by smoothly most of it me collecting and organizing fundraiser money from the candy we've been selling. I was satisfied with the current results. The rest of the meeting we talked about out anime drawing competition with our rival school. They challenged us yet I and my members have to set it up and create all the rules.

Yeah that was really fair.

Once the meeting was over it was five 'o' clock, about the time when mom would pick me up. I grabbed my bag, said goodbye to the other members and headed out. As soon as the door closed Teito finally spoke…I was a little busy to pay them any attention.

"So that's your club?" he asked, walking beside me on my left.

I nodded.

"No offense but they act like weirdos." Frau said, from my right.

I shot him a scowl.

"Just because we're different doesn't make us weird. I hate it when people say that."

Frau raised his arms in front of him in surrender. We made our way towards the front of the school and found mom's little red KIA next to the curb.

We hurried to it and when I saw my mom get out my heart almost skipped a beat. I got close enough she tossed the keys to the KIA to me and grinned.

"You're driving."

I groaned and the boys looked at me with raised eyebrows. I sighed and tossed my bag in the back seat while jumping in the front seat. The boys entered the KIA while mom seated herself in the passenger seat.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

Mom shook her head.

"You got your permit a few months ago and in to start practicing more before your driving test."

I rolled my eyes and started the car.

Not I'm not your best driving but definably not your worst. I'm a okay driver I guess. Mostly I'm a decent driver but I do make mistakes. Thankfully nothing occurred on this drive home. I managed to make it all the way home with no mistakes. Plus park in mom's garage without incident.

We got out of the KIA and entered the house…

"Sarah I think we should talk."

Okay here it is. The thing I've been waiting for since we got home. Currently we were in the living room watching TV mom sitting on the couch, me sitting on a separate chair next to it, while Frau and Teito sat on the floor.

Mom muted the TV and turned her full attention on me.

"Have you been talking on the phone lately?"

That what unexpected. I frowned.

"No…?"

She shook her head.

"Then who have you been talking too at night?"

My body instantly froze. I quickly glanced for a second at Frau and Teito to see that both boys had also stiffened. Their eyes wide.

Mom must have caught me because she did a double take where I glanced at the boys.

"See and that too. Just for the last two days you've been second glances certain spots as if someone was there, Sarah. What's going on? I'm concern."

I sighed and placed my head in my hands. I knew this was going to happen sooner of later. I just didn't think it'll only be after a few days.

I lifted my head and looked at my mom.

"Mom…"

After that I told her everything. Everything about Frau and Teito since they got here. Mom was disbelieving at first, saying I was reading too much manga. That was before I had them turn into their solid forms.

Mom gasped at the two boys who appeared before her.

"Th-they're real?"

I nodded and rubbed my forehead with my hand.

"Yes."

It took awhile for her to speak again but when she did she was grinning.

"Well then, looks like the two guest bedrooms will finally be put to use."

I smiled in relief and the boys both let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"You're okay with this?" I asked.

Mom nodded still grinning.

"Well sure it's not every day that two handsome young men are staying at our house. Besides it'll give me my own relief when I go to Austin."

I looked at her in shock and the boys did as well.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

Mom nodded.

"Apparently I got called to train the new guys there."

I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"When and how long?"

She sighed. "Tomorrow and three weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Guess it can't be helped then."

A smile came on mom's face.

"It won't be so bad. I know you can handle yourself and your dad and Kalei are just across the street."

Mom glanced up at Teito and Frau.

"Besides I'm sure I can trust these guys well enough to take care of you. Right?"

Teito blushed and began bowing franticly.

"Yes, of course. Thank you very much."

Mom laughed.

"Well isn't he a cute thing."…

"I'm taking a shower." I called out. Mom heard mom give her distance 'okay' and entered the bathroom.

There I turned on the hot water and striped my clothes. After the water turned warm enough I entered the shower, letting the water pressure untied all the knots in my back. I did everything I had to in there then shut the water off. Dripping wet I got out and wrapped my towel around my body tightly. I brushed my teeth then opened the door.

"S-Sarah?"

I turned to see Teito. He was blushing a tomato red color a few feet from me standing in the hallway.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Yes?"

His blush didn't go down, if anything it got worst. He cleared his throat.

"Can you, um, put some clothes on?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Sure just let me—"

I didn't finish my sentence. When I turned to go back into the bathroom my feet twisted on a puddle of water I've made and would've fallen if Teito haven't reached out and caught me. Sadly fate wasn't on our side. Teito also slipped forward and we both ended up on the ground. I landed hard on my back and Teito soon followed.

When I was able to open my eyes they met large green ones. Teito sat on top of me, straddling my hips, and hands on either side of my head.

"Teito?"

He didn't answer and when he didn't move I reached up and lightly tapped his cheek. That made him blink and realization came into his eyes. He quickly jumped off me and backed up a few paces, his face red.

I sat up and raised my eyebrow in question.

"You okay?"

He nodded quickly and came to help me up but after that he raced down the hall.

My mind still in confusion I went to my room and got ready for bed.

**YES! I'm finally finished.**

**I'll try to update again as soon as I can so please review.**

**Five reviews gets the chapter sooner to you. XD**


	6. Enemies Appear

**Whoa you guys must really want me to update. When I published the last chapter the next day I already got five reviews!**

**Guys I'm flatted…plus I thank y'all for them. XD**

**Now please enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. Phew that gets tiring to say.**

Chapter 6: Enemies Appear

Next day—Wednesday—is always my most hated day of the week. Why? Well…

I heard laughing coming from the door to my room and turned around, glaring. A solid Frau stood there in the doorway laughing hard looking at me.

"Shut up!" I yelled, throwing a pillow in his direction. He dodged and wiped fake tears from his eyes.

"Sorry kid, but…is that really your army uniform? You look like a pickle."

I stood up from my bed and pushed Frau out of the way as I exited my room.

Currently I was wearing an army green short sleeve buttoned shirt with dark green slacks and black oxford shoes. Worst part was my hair was pulled back into a bun and my bangs clipped up. Wednesday s was always uniform day for JROTC and I always hated them.

Still listening to Frau's laughter from behind I made my way to the kitchen where I spotted Teito leaning on the counter.

"Hey." I said frowning but not towards him.

Teito looked up and his cheeks flushed but he did notice my frown.

"Frau still laughing?"

I nodded and shot a scowl from the mentioned man coming through the door who ignored us and sat at the table.

"Don't worry it's not that bad. We had to wear uniforms to in the military."

I sighed.

"Yes I know but at least y'alls weren't so stupid looking." I rubbed my forehead with my hand.

"I'm use to it though, people don't make fun of us like they use to."

Teito nodded and pointed at my shirt.

"By the way what are those?"

I looked down and smirked.

"These are my ribbons. Everyone has some. They're rewards we get for doing certain things."

"Like what?" Frau said curiosity bringing him in the conversation.

"Well this one is for being a second year in JROTC." I said, pointing out a green and gold strip ribbon that had a bronze lamp in the middle.

"What about this one?" Teito asked point out a blue ribbon with red and white rim strips. I smirked.

"That one is the highest award you can get. It's given to only one cadet from each grade level. Last year I won it."

Teito's jaw went a little slacked at that and Frau even chuckled.

"How'd you managed to get that?" Frau asked, smirking.

I shrugged.

"Not sure exactly, even now I'm still surprised I got it. I didn't do anything special last year."

Frau was going to say something but stopped when mom came in.

"Ready for school?" she asked, grinning.

"I frowned.

"When am I ever ready?"

She laughed and I followed her out the house, the two boys following me…

When we got to school Frau and Teito became ghosts and mom turned to me.

"Now don't forget. I'm not coming back from this trip for three weeks okay? Go to your dad's house if you need anything."

I nodded and got out of the KIA. The boys followed close behind but turned when mom called to them, even though she couldn't see them.

"You two best be taking care of my girl now, you hear?"

Frau turned to me.

"Tell her we got it and not to worry."

I nodded and spoke to message to her and she nodded.

"Bye then."

I nodded and waved as she drove off.

"Bye."…

Sixth period came and so did JROTC class. I walked into the room and set my bag down on the shelves. I was about to fall in when my instructor, Major Belz, called my name.

"Sarah."

I turned and saw her motion towards me. I walked to her side and stood next to her.

"We need to talk."

Again with the talking? I let out a mental sigh and followed her into her office. I sat down in the chair in front of her desk and waited. After a few seconds she began.

"You know that I'm retiring this year right?"

My face dropped but nodded.

"Yes, sadly I do."

She gave me a smile at that and continued.

"You also know that the BFI is next year too right?"

I nodded. The BFI stood for Battalion Formal Inspection. It happens every 3 years and is a important event.

"Well every time that time comes around we give five cadets the position of staff officer to help set up the battalion for the BFI."  
I looked at her in confusion and she saw the expression.

"Sarah, were you planning on being with us next year?"

I nodded. "That was the plan."

"Well how about becoming next year's S-1 in staff?"

I blinked then blinked again.

"Isn't staff officers third in command of the battalion?"

Major Belz nodded.

"And you want me to accept a position that high in the chain of command?"

She nodded again.

"You don't have to worry too much, I'll teach you everything you need to know about it before the end of the school year so you don't have to worry about it next year."

I thought about it for a few moments. What the hell? Me? The S-1 of the whole battalion? Man that means I could even make the company commanders do push-ups! I wouldn't but still!

But then again basically us passing the BFI next year depends on me and the other four staff members and that's a lot of pressure. Glory if we pass, blame if we fail.

"Can I get back to you on that, ma'am?"

She nodded. I stood up to leave but she held out her hand to make me stop.

"I did promote you though to XO of your company so now you're second in charge of your company, no longer a squad leader. You're A-fire will become squad leader."

I nodded, to surprise to speak and left her office. Back to the main room I received curious stares from my company members but ignored them. Instead I walked up to Nancy and told her everything. Once I was finished she nodded and gestured to stand to the side of the company. I did as I was told and walked over to my now new position…

Well that was the shocker of the whole day; the rest was pretty much the same. Well except that when I got home with Kalei and took my nap, I didn't wake up to mom's touch. I woke up to Teito's instead. Once I got up I made dinner for the three of us and we eat. After I clean up the kitchen I took a shower—no Teito incidents happening—and got ready for bed. I was in bed, after a few minutes and closed my eyes.

The next morning my alarm clock went off. I slammed my hand on the off button and it shut off. Sighing I moved so I could get up but found I couldn't. Then I noticed feeling strangely warm and comfortable. I turned my head and let out a gasp.

Teito was again sleeping in my bed but that wasn't the only thing. He had his arms around me, my back to him, and my head to his chest. Looking up at his face, seeing how peaceful and calm it looked made me a little reluctant to wake him up.

He's cute when he's asleep…whoa where did that come from? I shook my head quickly, making him stir from his sleep. Slowly his eyes opened and focused on me.

"Um, hi?" I said.

Immediately his eyes widen and realized the position we were in. He quickly got let go of me and scrambled off the bed, blushing bright red even through the darken room.

"S-sorry."

I sat up, chuckling.

"It's okay. But is there a reason you keep sleeping in my bed?"

"I think I can answer that one."

Both of us turned as the light came on and squinting both of us saw Frau standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, smirking.

Before I could say anything though Teito rushed pass me and slammed into Frau, pushing him out of the room. I frowned as they disappear and got up to get ready for school…

Today was so boring! I swear in any of my classes did we do something fun. Blah! This is why I hate school. What's worse is that I have homework today. After eight agonizing hours the final bell released me from my torment. After Kalei picked me up and dropped me off I went straight to finishing my homework. After about an hour—hey I got homework from four classes—me, Teito and Frau watched TV. I constantly had to calm them down when violent stuff happen in the shows really not wanting them to break it. We watched until it was time to go to sleep and sleep is what we did.

Friday was okay I guess. My eventful since it was a Friday. Throughout the whole day I heard talks about what others were going to do that weekend and etc. Frau and Teito had asked me once if I had plans.

"Nah, I don't like going out much, besides I have to go to my dad's this weekend so it's not worth it."

That ended that conversation real quickly. Not that my dad was a bad guy or anything but he's kind of slow and being slow can make him frustrated, leading him to bipolar moods. He's not but pretty close.

Once school ended I let out a happy sigh and made my way to the front.

"Someone's happy." Frau said grinning.

"Well duh, it's Friday, anybody is happy about that. It means staying up late and sleeping in." I replied, grinning.

Kalei came and picked me, being in her usual bitchy mood and then dropped me off.

When I went inside my house, the first thing I did after placing my bag in my room was pack clothes for dad's house. After that I decided to go on my laptop. A few moments of being on Frau and Teito got curious and I showed them the wonders of the internet.

It was funny to say the least.

Before I knew it was night time and I had to go over to my dad's. Sighing I got off my bed, closing my laptop and setting it on my VCR/DVD player.

"Come on it's time to go." I said grabbing my keys and heading to the front door.

Both boys followed me and went back into their ghost form.

We walked across the street to a brick house with a green roof and stopped in front of the screen door. My dad's truck was gone since he works during the nights.

"Now you guys can't get out of your ghost forms okay? No matter what."

I saw them give each other a quick glance before nodded in my direction. I took out my keys again and unlocked the screen door than the wooden door. When I opened it I heard voices come from inside and rolled my eyes.

Great, Kalei brought some friends over again. Stepping inside I closed the behind the boys and started headed towards my room.

"Sarah, come here."

I heard Kalei's voice come from the living room and sighed. I walked through a couple rooms before I turned the corner leading to the living room. Once I went inside, my body froze, my packing bag slipped through my fingers and landed on the floor. Frau and Teito came behind me and also stiffened.

Kalei turned to me from her spot on the couch and gestured towards two men sitting down with her.

"Sarah, meet my two new friends. They'll be staying over here for a while."

The closet man wore a long blue cotton shirt with tight black jeans while the other wore a green short sleeve shirt with faded blue jeans. Both stared at me with fixed glazes.

I felt a lump come into my throat as the closer man got up from his spot and walked till he was in front of me. He proceeded to grabbing my hand and bending down, letting his lips touch my skin. I shivered at how cold his touch was but didn't let it show.

As he straightens back up purple eyes flashed in the light.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sarah."

I pulled my hand back from his grasp and with wide eyes stared at him in shock.

"Oh shit…" I whispered.

**Ahhhhhhhh…I'm so mean. Hahaha! Oh well, bet you have a real good guess on who the two guests are. Yes? No? Well y'all find out in the next chapter any way.**

**So five reviews is when y'all see me next.**

**Man by how fast you guys are reviewing I should make it ten, but I'm not that mean. X)**

**R&R **


	7. The Long Weekend

**Oh my god I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in I don't know how long! Please forgive me. *on knees begging***

**I'm here to update now though with the new chapter. While I'm making this it'll probably be short. I don't know I don't all the detail yet. But I will try. **

**Please enjoy and R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost…does anyone know how many times I have to say that!**

Chapter 7: The Long Weekend

Kalei noticed the way I was acting and scowled.

"Do you know each other?"

I glanced at my sister and quickly shook my head.

"No no he just looks _really _familiar."

Kalei flipped back her hair and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway his name is Ayanami." She said gesturing towards the purple eyed man that stood in front of me.

"And this is his, um, friend Hyuuga." Kalei said pointing at the man on the couch with glasses and a grin planted on his face.

I sensed Teito's rage from behind me and tried to find an excuse to leave.

"Um, yes that's nice and all but I got to go to my room now. Bye."

I quickly grabbed my bag and made my way to the exit but a voice stopped me.

"I hope to see more of you while we're here, Sarah."

I turned to see Ayanami smirk at me and I quickly left the room, Frau having following behind having to drag Teito out of the room. Once we entered my room I closed the door after the boys walked in, allowing Frau to release his hold on Teito.

"I'm going to kill him!" Teito said, shaking and clenching his fist.

Frau placed his hand on his shoulder to try and calm the raging boy down.

"Calm down. You can't just run out there and kill him this is not our world remember?"

Teito calmed down a bit and glanced towards me. His face softened and he walked until he stood in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

I grinned up at him and shrugged.

"I'm fine. Just that was a major surprise out there."

I rubbed my hand where Ayanami kissed me against my shirt as if trying to wipe the tingling feeling on it. Frau noticed and sighed.

"Well it looks like he took a real sudden interest in Sarah."

I scowled and threw my bag on my bed.

"Then we'll have to protect her." Teito reasoned.

I let out a snicker which caused the boys to look at me. I sat on my bed and crossed my arms, smirking.

"Trust me; I can handle Ayanami and Hyuuga. I know some little secrets of my own that I can put to good use."

Their eyes widened but Frau shrugged.

"Either way you should be careful, especially since he apparently won your sister over."

I rolled my eyes.

"Any guy who is really tall and is good looking to her taste can win her over. She's kinda a slut."

I yawned suddenly and threw myself back on my bed.

"I'm tired. If you want you can go and check out what Ayanami and Hyuuga are up to. Just stay in ghost forms. Got it?"

The boys nodded and made their way out the door and when they were gone I sighed and closed my eyes.

_This suddenly became a bigger problem then I imagined…_

Next day was Saturday and that I wouldn't say went well. Every weekend my dad would go and do his landscaping job he was hired to do and usually I would be happy. Now I was less than disappointed that he was gone when I woke up. That meant that it was me, Kalei, and the two merciless killers of my favorite manga.

Teito and Frau were of course with me but they were kinda useless since they had to stay in their ghost forms.

Or do they?

I didn't know what I was going to do about them but for now they had to stay in ghost forms. I know for sure though that if Ayanami tried anything they would probably come running to my aid.

I sighed as I ate my breakfast not paying attention to my meal. Teito and Frau were standing next to me acting on guard which I admitted was pretty funny.

When they both stiffened I looked up from my bowl of cereal to see Hyuuga come into the room, yawning.

Now even though he was the enemy I had to admit it was pretty funny to see him with bedridden hair and wearing some of dad's old pajamas. I let out a chuckle and he must have heard me because he turned around and when he spotted me he grinned.

"Hey." He said walking over to the table I was sitting at and sat across from me.

"Morning." I replied with a grin. Hey, I can act nice when I want to.

We sat in silence for a few moments the only sound was me eating. Then suddenly—

"Who are you?"

I looked up, startled by the sudden question. Though Hyuuga had a grin on his face his tone was anything but friendly.

"I'm Sarah? You know that already." I said very confused.

He shook his head.

"The way you reacted towards my good friend Aya-tan was less than normal for someone who has just met him. So who are you?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my hand forgetting about my breakfast. I ignored Frau and Teito's protests and leaned back in my chair.

"I am still Sarah and I'm still just a normal human girl. I just have access to information about where you came from."

Hyuuga leaned forward resting his head in his hand.

"How much do you know?" his tone was serious but with a hint of curiosity.

"Well for one you're Lieutenant Hyuuga part of the unit for the Chief of Staff of the Barsburg Empire, also known as District 1. Your begleiter is Konatsu, who you always dump your work on. You work under Ayanami whose Chief of Staff and well you're not human."

Hyuuga stiffened and I inwardly grinned.

"How do you know about that?"

I shrugged.

"Like I said I got connections."

He was going to say something but Kalei decided to walk in at that moment and he shut his mouth…

The rest of the day went by I would say pretty fast considering that Hyuuga would give me suspicious but fake friendly grins while Ayanami would observe me at whatever I do. Both were annoying to say the least.

When dad got home I took caution to stay close to him but not making it obvious that I am. Teito and Frau stayed by my side the whole time it was annoying but at the same time comforting…

Sunday was well more eventful; dad took me with him to help him with his landscaping job so I didn't have to worry about Ayanami and Hyuuga the whole day.

When we got back I was tired and sweaty and in need of a hot shower. After I told dad that I'll take the first shower I quickly went into the bath room and striped all my dirty clothes. I turned on the shower and waited till it was the right temperature than walked inside. I washed of all the dirt and sweat off and just let the hot water run over my body.

After a few minutes I sighed then turned off the water. I got out and used the towel to cover my body.

_Once I get changed and go back home, I am so going to sleep. _I thought as I exited the bathroom and headed to my room.

When I got to the door a voice stopped me.

"So you know about us?"

I turned around and saw Ayanami and Hyuuga standing a couple meters away. I raised my brow and turned to them, crossing my arms.

"Yes and your point, death god Verloren?"

Suddenly a blade was pointed at my throat almost cutting the skin.

"You know my real identity?" Ayanami asked with an expressionless face while Hyuuga drew his blade deeper into my skin.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. And I see you still got your sword from your world Hyuuga. But there's something y'all should really know."

Before they could reply, I bang my door behind me with my fist, making a alarming sound. Suddenly the door got slammed open and two male voices called my name.

The voices stopped and two male bodies stood behind me.

Two solid bodies.

Four pairs of eyes widened and the blade dropped from my throat.

"Well now. Looks like we're all here." I said, smirking.

**Okay there it is. I'm finally done. **

**I'm serious when I say it took me this whole weekend to make it!**

**Oh and I'm still in a major writer's block so if y'all have any ideas that I can work with then great!**

**Warning: I may not be able to update any time soon because I'm going to get a job because I finally turned sixteen and mom makes me pay for everything I want so yeah.**

**But I shall continue all my stories so do not worry about that part.**

**Five more reviews and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up faster.**

**R&R! XD**


	8. Students and Teachers

**Finally schools over! I'm really happy…well I have to go to summer school and all but only because I want to get ahead in high school. XP**

**No luck on a job either. T-T I applied at my theater and I got a call but I missed it because it was at 10:00 p.m. I called back and they said they'll call me back but I'm losing hope. Pray for me?**

**Anyway here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. That can only happen in dreams. **

**Please R&R! XD**

Chapter 8: Students and Teachers

The tension was thick in the air and no one made a move. Me being in the middle of it was really rather uncomfortable but hey I was being threatened. So me being me I had to do something.

"I believe y'all know each other?" I said casually.

Ayanami's looked towards me.

"Yes, but I believe you already knew that?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Teito, placing my hand on the side of his face while still looking at the silver-haired man. I felt heat beneath my hand on Teito's face but ignored it for now.

"Yes quite well actually and they are currently my bodyguards since they do not trust me to be around y'all two without some protection."

I saw his eyes narrow and Hyuuga's smile widened for some reason that I didn't know and not sure if I wanted to know. Then suddenly Ayanami relaxed and had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Well then there's nothing to be done at the moment then. But don't think this isn't over."

Before he could turn completely away I couldn't resist having the last word.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I replied back and his smirk grew a little wider before disappearing in the house with Hyuuga.

Once they were out of sight I sighed and dropped my hand from Teito's face before turning to face him. His face was so red that it looked like it hurt and he had wide eyes and had his mouth slightly open in shock. I frowned at that I closed his mouth with my hand. He blinked.

"What's got you so red?" I asked still frowning. I heard Frau clear his throat and I turned to him.

"Maybe this will be a good time to get changed so we can leave?" he said gesturing towards me.

I shrugged and walked inside my bedroom before closing it behind me. I quickly changed into my pajamas and packed all my stuff. I opened the door to find the boys back in their ghost forms and I hid a grin. I closed the door and said my goodbyes to my dad. Never Kalei. Why would I do that?

I saw no signs of Ayanami or Hyuuga which I guess was a good thing but it still made me a little suspicious. I knew they weren't the type to let something go so easily as they did. But I enjoyed that there was no confrontation and left without a problem.

Funny though that as soon as I walked into my home and closed the door my cell phone went off. I check the ID and smile when I saw who it was.

I press the call button and press the phone to my ear.

"Hey mom, miss me already?" I asked.

I heard her laugh on the other end.

"Of course but that's not what I called you for."

That made me pause for a second and raised an eyebrow. The boys saw me and look at me with questions in their eyes.

"Okay then why did you call?" I asked.

"Well I pulled some strings with my connections at the school and I was able to make it so Teito became a student and Frau an office assistant."

I covered my hand to not let out my laughing but a snicker managed to get out and after that I let out my laugh.

The boys were startled by my sudden laugh and I calmed down a little bit.

"You don't think that's a good idea?" my mom said, concerned.

I shook my head still chuckling.

"No that's a good idea. A very good idea. I'm sure they'll love it. If not, well, I'll just have to convince them."

I heard mom laugh again.

"Yes well just don't bully them too much, okay?"

I smirked and looked at the boys making them look suddenly nervous.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of them. So when do they start?"

"Tomorrow. It is Monday after all. So you can take them to school. Oh I even managed to get Teito all the same classes as you."

I snickered.

"Very nice, mom."

"Okay then I guess I'll call you later?" she said.

I nodded and said my goodbye before hanging up.

I turned and face the two and my smirk grew.

"Boys, y'all are going to school."…

**Warning: Not in Sarah's point of view. It's going to be in regular point of view because Sarah's asleep…I just noticed that both time it's not in her view it's because she's asleep. *shrug* oh well, on with the chapter.**

Sarah was in her room asleep, away from the world around her, not knowing a certain green-eyed boy in solid form was kneeling beside her bed watching her sleep. She lay on her side and was facing him. Her hand in front of her and was under her pillow while the other just lay in front of her, her legs were curled up beneath the sheets.

Her body was relaxed and her face at peace. She breathed softly through her slightly parted lips, her long dark brown and red hair covering the pillow behind her.

Teito continued to stare at her his face holding a slight pink tint on his cheeks. Sarah shifted and Teito froze for a second before realizing that she was just moving a little. Teito smiled and moved a piece of hair that had fallen onto Sarah's face. He played with the piece of hair for a while before curving it behind her ear.

He thought about everything that happened and couldn't believe that it's been only one week. So must has happened. From the moment he and Frau had entered Sarah's world and their first meeting. She had looked directly at him with those big brown eyes that were so dark they were nearly black as a winter sky. The time when Sarah freaked out about learning about their solid forms. Oh how Teito blushed when Sarah made him food everyday for him. He knew for Frau to but still. Then there was when they first went to her school and met—well saw—all her friends and how her daily life is like.

How they freaked out when they found out her family was involved in the military but then she scolded them for thinking she was a part of Ayanami's crew. The first time he saw her first real smile. How her eyes sparkled and her face just brightens. The time when Sarah went to her Anime club and Teito saw how much fun she had in it.

When they met Sarah's sister and how opposite the two sisters were. Then there was when Sarah's mom found out the truth and how she took it rather well for a parent.

Of course there was that incident with the bathroom. Sarah had slipped and Teito ended up on top of her. At that time, Teito couldn't help but stare. He felt like he was gazing at an angel at the time before Sarah snapped him back to reality. Then when she told them about her upcoming promotion in ROTC. She seemed really happy but carried a nervous glint in her eyes as well.

Then they met Ayanami and Hyuuga. Teito couldn't even begin to describe the hatred he felt when he saw them but felt even more anger when he noticed how Ayanami would pay close attention to Sarah. It wasn't until that day when all of them were face to face and Sarah had placed her hand on his face that he realized the truth behind everything.

The protective feeling when Sarah was around others. The nerves he got when she would talk to him or just look in his direction for that matter. The anger he felt when Sarah almost got hurt by Hyuuga's sword.

Back from his thoughts Teito refocused on Sarah's sleeping form and smiled. He reached out carefully and traced her face from temple to chin with his index finger, being careful not to wake her.

"I love you, Sarah." He said in the darkness of the room…

**Warning: okay well its back in Sarah's point of view so yeah. Oh and remember that she did not know what was going on because she was asleep. So Teito's confession went unnoticed…well not completely y'all guys know. So on with the chapter!**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and slammed on the clock making it quiet. I groaned and sat up. I was not surprised when I saw a solid Teito sleeping on the floor next to my bed. I got used to finding him in my room when I woke up since it seems to be a habit now.

I smirked. Getting up quietly from bed I kneeled over his sleeping form and then launched my attack.

Tickle attack that is.

Immediately Teito woke up and starting laughing hard. I laughed with him as he tried to pull away from me but considering I cornered him he didn't have a lot of places. He managed to get me a couple times and we fought for a few minutes before both of us were out of breath.

"Don't—do—that—again." Teito gasped between pants, sitting up fully.

I laughed.

"Ah, you enjoyed it. Besides that's what you get for not waking up with my alarm clock."

He shook his head and frowned which to me looked more like a pout.

I patted his head.

"Don't be upset. That cute face will be covered in wrinkles if you don't stop frowning."

He blushed and I realized what I said. I quickly stood up and went towards the door.

Before I opened it I turned to him.

"Better best be getting ready. Today is your first day of school."

Teito stood up and dusted himself off.

"What about clothes? You said we would stand out if we wore what we did." He asked.

I shrugged.

"Mom sent me a message last night before I went to bed saying that there are some clothes for y'all in her room on her bed. So I guess y'all wear those." I paused for a second before continuing.

"Best hurry though and wake Frau since y'all need to register in the office before school starts." I was about to leave but Teito called me back.

When I turned back to him he fidgeted.

"I'm a little nervous." He admitted.

I smirked.

"You should be." I said and with that exited the room.

**There it is done! Happy moment! *sigh* Okay I've calmed done. So there it is folks and hope you have enjoyed it very much.**

**Know the drill. You don't?**

**Well then, 5 reviews get you the next chapter of course!**

**Please R&R XD**


	9. Teito Goes to School

**Let's see it's been awhile hasn't it? Oh well.**

**I couldn't update because I was well just plan lazy and I had a major writers block, still do but at least I got this chapter out!**

**Still don't have a job which sucks to the EXTREME! I'm going to apply to Sears and H.E.B. and maybe I'll get more luck.**

**It sucks because I need money!**

**Anyway here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not 07 Ghost!**

Chapter 9: Teito Goes to School

School was a funny day to say the least though some parts were embarrassing. Teito, I must admit, did a pretty good job blending in considering it was his first day. Then again, he watched me go to school for a week so he probably learned from that.

Of course us having all the same classes together made it so he was always by my side.

The morning classes weren't so bad. My teachers were very polite to him and made it so he sat next to me since I was the only one who knew him.

When lunch came around I introduced him to my friends. They all welcomed him and Teito became a blushing shy boy during that time.

It was cute to say the least.

I didn't see Frau the whole day since he works in the office. I was pretty sure he was okay. I mean if anything the female staff had to watch out for him.

Hmm…I should have told him about sexual harassment laws.

Anyway after lunch Teito and I went to JROTC and that was a very interesting time period. The other cadets kept asking questions about himself and how he knew me and a lot of other annoying questions.

I felt sorry for him that was for sure.

The rest of the classes went by smoothly though Teito had a little trouble with Pre-AP English so I basically sent that period helping him.

At the end of the day Teito and I went to the front office where we met up with Frau and found a spot where they were able to turn themselves into their ghost forms. Kalei of course picked me up but she was extremely late.

When she did finally get there she said I was lucky she bothered to pick me up at all.

Though when I told her I could tell dad she became quiet—well after she called me a bitch.

Once we got home I went over to my house and went inside. Teito and Frau immediately became solid again and I left them in the living room watching T.V.

Yep they got into it pretty deep, I'm actually regretting showing them it but hey it keeps them occupied so they don't bother me.

I stayed in my room doing my homework and Teito's—I didn't mind since he doesn't really know about it yet—then went onto my laptop till dinner time.

I knew how to cook a few recipes so I decided to make hamburger helper. Teito offered to help but I told him to wait with Frau in the living room. He asked me if I was sure.

I replied, "Yeah yeah now go before I have to chase you out with a butcher knife."

He quickly left after that.

I didn't say it to be mean, I just like cooking by myself, is that a crime?

No, no its not.

Once dinner _was _ready I went to tell the boys but before I entered I heard Frau speaking.

"Why don't you just tell her already?" Frau asked with a grunt.

"Are you crazy? I can't do that. She doesn't like me that way!" Teito's voice replied panicked.

I tilted my head and frowned.

Teito likes somebody? Hmmm…he's only been here a little over a week what girl could he possibly like? Then again he has been coming to school with me for a week. Maybe he spotted her there?

I smirked.

So Teito has a little crush, hmm? This shall be interesting.

I continued to listen to their conversation.

"Well how do you know that if you haven't asked her?" Frau asked.

I could tell Frau was smirking just by his tone.

It was quiet for a few moments and I could tell Teito was thinking about what Frau said.

"I guess you're right." Teito whispered so softly I almost didn't hear it.

I didn't want to find out who Teito's crush was by eavesdropping because that would just be plain wrong.

So it was time to make my presence know.

"Right about what?" I said poking my head out from the corner right next to Frau.

Both boys looked startled so I guessed they were really into the conversation to notice my presence. Teito's face became a tomato—yeah that's how red it was—and began flailing his arms.

"H-how long were you there?" he stuttered.

I raised my eyebrow and came completely around the corner so I was facing them.

"Not long, just enough to know y'all were talking about something serious."

"How would you know that?" Frau asked me.

I laughed.

"Because y'all were so into your conversation y'all didn't even notice me coming. Usually y'all do so I expected it to be pretty serious."

I paused and then gestured towards the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready I came to get y'all."

Frau nodded and stood up before proceeding to the kitchen. Teito was a little slower than him and still he a crimson face.

"You okay?" I asked innocently.

He nodded then turned to me.

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything?"

I frowned.

"No, why?"

He shook his head and began walking, me beside him.

"Nothing, just it kinda embarrassing."

I laughed and elbowed him playfully.

"Ah come on. It couldn't be that bad."

He shook his head again then looked at me, stopping. I stopped beside him and looked at him curiously.

His blush had faded and he had a sudden shy look on his face.

I was about to ask him what was wrong when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

When he pulled back I stared at he shocked while his face turned into a tomato again.

He looked like he wanted to say something but then got interrupted.

"Come on guy! Hurry up before I eat everything!" Frau's voice called out from the other room.

Teito quickly gave me a glance before going to kitchen, leaving me standing in the hallway.

Once he was gone I felt my hand rise to my cheek where Teito had kiss, still feeling the warmth of his skin touching mine.

I still felt the shock of it all but there was something else I felt and that surprised me even more than the kiss.

Happiness.

**Wow I know it's not as long as some of the others but I tried and that's all that counts right?**

**Right.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it and y'all know the deal!**

**5 reviews gets the next chapter!**

**Though I'm still in a major writer's block I shall try my best with the future chapters!**

**See ya! XD**


	10. Realization and Kidnappings

**Hey guys here's another update chapter. **

**Well still no job which still sucks!**

**Anyway I'm going to start asking questions every time I update.**

**Yeah wait until it's on the tenth chapter before doing that.**

**But I just thought of it a couple days ago so…XPPPPPPPP**

**Jkjk! I love my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost!**

**Question: If Teito and Frau were to land in your bedroom one night what would you do?**

**(You don't have to answer I'm just curious!)**

**Alright here's the chapter!**

Chapter 10: Realization and Kidnappings

A couple days have passed since the kissed Teito kissed me on the cheek. We haven't talked about it since and well it's been kinda awkward…okay kinda was an understatement. More like full blown awkwardness.

Teito couldn't be anywhere near me without blushing turning away. I knew Frau would talk to him but so far…yeah not much help though I was thankful for him trying.

I have also tried to talk to him but like I said before he just blushes and somehow gets away from me.

I figured out that I was the girl Teito had a crush on. He kinda made it obvious when he kissed me and the way he acted after. Why he liked me I had no idea.

Friday night I was back at Dad's house. I was currently in my room with the door closed, lying on my bed on my back looking up at the ceiling.

Frau was sitting on the floor in the corner while Teito was sitting on the chair by my desk. It was pretty peaceful considering the week. Both in solid form. No one talked and I wasn't tired yet so I let my mind wonder.

I thought about the manga they can out of. 07 Ghost.

I thought about what parts that they went through and the parts they never will if they didn't get back. I frowned which Frau has told me looks more like a pout.

They never get the change to find out Teito's the Pandora's Box…

Maybe I shouldn't tell them that unless Teito actually starts getting back his memories.

Now that I think about it how will they get back?

Well I know Teito likes me but that might just be a little crush and they really have to get back.

I mean what would happen to the rest of the story? What would happen to the other ghost? Capella? The Eye of Mikhail?

…

I suddenly sat up straight, startling the two boys but I didn't care for that at the moment.

"The Eye! Where's the Eye of Mikhail?" I said looking back and forth between the two surprised boys.

Frau straightened up immediately.

"It's not with us."

That made me pause. Damn I forgot that the moment they came out of my manga it had been when Teito was freefalling trying to get the eye but Frau grabbed him before he could get it and Hyuuga got the eye.

"Hyuuga…"

I said it softly but I guess they heard me because Teito stood up from the chair wide-eyed.

"Hyuuga has the eye! I almost forgot about that." He paused for a moment, his eyes getting darker.

"That means Ayanami has it."

I nodded then bit my lip.

"We need to get it back." I said.

Frau looked at me curiously.

"Why the sudden interest in the eye?"

I threw a pillow at him—which he easily caught—before responding.

"Idiot! That may just be what we need to get y'all back to your world."

It was quiet for a few moments while the boys let that new information sink in.

Then both Frau and Teito yelled, "WHAT!"

I cringed at the noise though I knew only I was able to hear them. Dad was asleep in the back of the house and Kalei went out dragging Ayanami and Hyuuga with her.

I rubbed the back of my head then sighed.

"Yeah, I just thought of it. The Eye of Mikhail is supposed to be really powerful right? Well I just thought maybe if we could get it back we can somehow find a way to make it take y'all back."

Again it was quiet then Frau broke the silence.

"I guess we could try that but we have no idea where they placed it."

I thought about it for a moment then sighed.

"Yeah that could be a problem."

I glanced at the digital clock on my night stand and saw it was getting pretty late.

"Ah we'll talk more about it tomorrow we have to go to bed now."

I was already in my PJ's so I just settled in my bed. Last time we were over here the three of us slept in the bed since it was a queen size bed and could fit the three of us with ease.

But that was before I found out Teito liked me.

I didn't have a problem with sharing the bed but I doubt Teito would feel the same way.

So I decided to take matters into my own hands.

Teito was still standing so it made it easier when I got him by the wrist and pulled him onto the bed next to me.

He gasped in surprised and while he was still surprised I twisted and got him over me and on the other side of me so that he was in the middle.

He was frozen when I lay on my side facing him. He turned to look at me with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

I have to say I couldn't hold back my laughter.

Frau—who saw what happened—soon joined in with my laughter. After awhile we stopped and Teito was left as a blushing mess.

I reached up with my hand and patted Teito's head in an attempt to give him comfort which seemed to work because he relaxed and sighed.

I kept it there until he fell asleep then pulled it back so I could settle in.

"He loves you, you know."

I turned to see Frau getting up from his spot in the corner and coming to lie on the bed.

I sighed.

"It's just a crush."

Frau shook his head and got comfortable on the bed.

"We talked about it before. Well almost every night."

I raised my eyebrow at that and Frau chuckled.

"So I can guarantee you that it is not a crush."

With that he stopped talking and no matter how much I pestered him.

So I finally stop and turned out the lights and went to sleep.

**Warning…well not really it's just not going to be in Sarah's point of view.**

It was well into the night when everyone in the house was asleep.

Well except two people.

The two entered Sarah's room quietly to make sure the occupants didn't wake up. The two saw Sarah lying down asleep in her bed on her side with Teito also lying on his side in solid form with his arms tightly wrapped around her. Frau lying on his back asleep a little away from the other two sleeping forms.

One of the two carefully unwrapped Teito's arms from Sarah and placed them by his sides. Sarah shivered in her sleep at the lost of heat but quickly found herself engulfed in heat again and settled in.

Unknown to her the heat source was from one of the figures picking her up bridal style while the other placed the comforter back on the sleeping forms.

The two then proceeded to exit the room, closing the door silently behind them and walked through the house in darkness.

**Oh yeah cliffy! Y'all must hate me.**

**Well I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Five reviews yada yada yada!**

**See ya! **


	11. Plans

**Hey guys! **

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I really wanted to update before school started again so here it is!**

**This I think should be the second to last chapter. I don't know I might make more and just make them shorter. Depends on how this one goes.**

**I would like to thank everyone who review and everyone who answered my question!**

**-JazzieLouise**

**-TheFeyRa**

**-Cereah**

**-kh07gl**

**-Aveangeladarkangel**

**Thank y'all once again for answering the question.**

**Here's this chapters.**

**Question: How did you come across 07 Ghost?**

**Okay that was the question so on with the chapter!**

Chapter 11: Plans

I came into conscious and felt very uncomfortable. It was dark and I could barely make out items in the room I was in. But one thing was easy to make out.

I wasn't in my room.

I sat up quickly then winced when I realized my hands were tied behind my back and attached to a wooden pole.

Well that was just lovely.

But then I realized something.

I was in my basement at my dad's house.

Wow you would think if I would get kidnapped they would have taken me away from my home. They are either stupid or have a really interesting plan.

Suddenly the only light in the basement got turned on and I squinted at the light bulb above me.

Once my eyes just adjusted to the light I noticed Ayanami and Hyuuga standing a few feet away staring at me.

I raised my eyebrow.

"You kidnapped me and tied me up in my own basement?"

They ignored the question and Ayanami kneeled in front of me.

"You know how to get us back to our world don't you?"

My eyes widened, the question took me by surprise.

Then I scowled.

"What makes you think that?"

Ayanami smirked.

"You talk in your sleep."

I blushed big time. It's hard to make me blush but this…I think my whole face turned red at that moment.

I knew that I talked in my sleep but I didn't think I would say anything about real life events.

I forced myself to calm down and the blush slowly went away. When it did I glared at Ayanami.

"So what if I do? That doesn't mean I'll tell y'all anything."

The second after that there was a blade in front of my face, barely a inch away from my nose.

"We have ways of making people talk." Hyuuga said, being the one who held the sword with his usual crazy man grin.

My glared turned to him.

"Are you threatening torture?"

His grin widened.

"Only if you're unwilling to give answers."

My glare turned into a smirk.

"Oh really?"

Ayanami moved the blade away from my face and turned to me.

"We know you know how to get us back so why bother trying to say you don't. We have other ways of getting you to talk other then torture."

That made me pause. I looked at him questionably.

He saw the look and said one word.

"Teito ."

My eyes widened.

I had forgotten about Teito.

He, of course, would come here once he noticed I was gone. Frau too but I'm pretty sure Teito would be the one more frantic.

Damn him for liking me!

I managed to turn my surprise into a rage filled glare.

"You wouldn't—"

"Oh but we would." Ayanami said, smirking. "If you don't tell us how to get back that is."

I wanted to say a smart ass remark but I knew I had my hands tied.

Literally and figuratively.

Keeping my glare up, trying to keep some of my dignity.

"The Eye of Mikhail." I growled.

The two stayed quiet then Ayanami stood back up and smirk at Hyuuga.

"Looks like we'll be needing the boy after all."

I jerked from my spot on the ground, my arms getting pulled from the rope tying to the pole.

"You said if I told you how to get back you wouldn't do anything to him." I hissed.

Ayanami looked back at me with the same smirk.

"Ah but now we need him. He's still the only one who can use the Eye."

"What makes you think he'll do it?" I asked.

"That's where you come in. He'll do anything as long as it keeps you safe." Hyuuga answered chuckling.

I didn't answer. I couldn't.

I knew it was true by the way Teito always acted around me.

As sweet as it was, I'm cursing him at the moment for caring so much.

Then again, I guess he always was like that, even in the manga.

And I think I'm starting to care for him back.

**I decided to make the story a few chapters longer but it's still going to end soon. **

**So here you go.**

**You know who the kidnappers are and most of the guessers were right!**

**You guys know the drill. Five reviews gets you the next chapter so yeah!**

**See ya soon!**


	12. Battle!

**Yes I'm back so quick, but I wrote this the same day as the last chapter just was saving it for update.**

**I thank everyone who reviewed and answered my question. **

**The story shall by two more chapters after this one sooooo…yeah!**

**-Aveangeladarkangel**

**-RosieeTheGuardianAngel**

**-MizuLuna**

**-TheFeyRa**

**-Cereah**

**-Hinamori Leyka-Misha Klein**

**-Eltria Aradia**

**Love you guys!**

**I forgot to disclaim in the last chapter so I shall do it twice in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost!**

**Now here's this chapter's question!**

**If you could meet any character—other than Frau and Teito—who would it be?**

**(I couldn't put Teito and Frau because that'll be mostly everyone's answer.)**

Chapter 12: Battle

It was a couple hours before Teito and Frau came. Most likely because they got to sleep in a comfy bed!

But I guess after they realized I wasn't with them they searched the house.

I know they did because they did it pretty loudly.

I'm guessing they never went back into their ghost form.

I scowled while listening while they searched.

When this is over and all of us come out of this I'm SO going to make them clean up.

Hmm…that is if we do.

When they finally decided to check the basement Hyuuga moved the stand next to me, keeping his blade out and close.

When the basement door opened, I guess they didn't expect a flight of stairs because they came crashing down them and landed at the bottom with an ungraceful thump.

Yup, my heroes.

Of course when they saw me and the other two they immediately got serious and stood up.

Now for the past two hours while waiting I've been working on the ropes that tied me.

And I'm proud to say I'm out of them but faking that I'm still tied.

"Good morning boys, I'm glad you can make it." Ayanami said.

Teito was shaking with anger, or at least that's what I think since his face looked pretty mad to me.

I think the only reason he's not attacking is because Frau's holding his shoulder.

"What do you want and why is Sarah tied up?" Frau growled, looking as if someone needs to hold him back as well.

"Why we need her to get Teito to get us home of course." Hyuuga answered with a sadist grin.

Both boys looked surprised at first them Frau asked another question.

"And how exactly is that suppose to happen?"

Ayanami reached into his coat pocket.

(**Yes he's wearing a coat from our time. The setting is in December if you don't remember!)**

He pulled something out of it and opened his hand.

The Eye of Mikhail.

"Wow!" I said my eyes widening.

I saw it in the manga and anime but the real thing was well REAL!

A solid blood red sphere with symbols in the center that was about the size of Ayanami's palm.

It looked so mysterious and magical.

"Now, Teito you shall use the Eye to take us back to our world and if you try to use the power against us…" Ayanami turned towards Hyuuga.

Hyuuga grinned and lifted his blade to where it was at my throat. Teito's glared filled with more hatred and glanced at Frau.

Frau frowned and whispered something to Teito then let his hold on his shoulder go.

Teito nodded and stepped forward.

"Fine, I do it." He growled his voice low.

Ayanami smirked.

"Now there's a good boy."

Teito went up to him and held out his hand. Ayanami dropped the Eye into his waiting hand.

Though my life was in danger at the moment then next part that happened was pretty cool.

As soon as the Eye touch Teito's hand, a red light shone and the Eye melted into Teito's hand sticking out of the back of his hand.

Teito shook his hand and turned it a couple times before relaxing.

He then lifted his hand up and closed his eyes in concentration. The Eye began to glow an even brighter red and after a few seconds the air before him began to shimmer.

Soon it grew to full height and stretched from the ground to about seven feet off and was almost three feet wide.

Teito had created a portal.

The portal showed the Hoburg Stronghold in District 1. Teito had been very specific on the location when he created it.

Teito dropped his hand; the portal remained there, and stepped away.

I was so focused on the portal that I didn't notice Frau sneaking up on the side until he tackled Hyuuga to the ground, knocking the blade out of his hand.

The next second Teito tackled Ayanami and both went falling to the ground.

Now that the blade was away from my neck I quickly stood up and ran towards Teito.

Ayanami had managed to get him off hard enough to knock the wind out of Teito and now was drawing his own blade out.

Supposedly in books and movies this is the part where times suppose to slow down and every second felt like an eternity.

Man those people were stupid.

Everything was going at fast speed at that moment and nothing could slow it down. All my thoughts were on Teito.

I didn't want him to get hurt.

Hyuuga and Frau still fought and Teito was on the ground while Ayanami raised his blade to strike.

I ran quickly and before I knew it I was in front of Teito right at the moment Ayanami brought the blade down.

The next thing I felt was a searing pain in my stomach and back and hearing my name being called.

But the moment after that…it was darkness.

**Sorry sorry sorry!**

**I know that was horrible thing to do!**

**Please forgive me! **

**I promise it gets better and a happy ending !**

**Five reviews gets you the next chapter!**


	13. Hospital

**Hey it's me again. **

**Almost done with the story!**

**This chapter is going to be really short since its only one scene and not very long.**

**Sorry about that but I'll try to make it as long as possible.**

**I also like to thank everyone who answered my question and reviewed.**

**-TheFeyRa**

**-xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx**

**-Aveangeladarkangel**

**-MizuLuna**

**-RosieeTheGuardianAngel**

**-kh07gl**

**-JazzieLouise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost!**

**Warning: Fans of Ayanami and Hyuuga…you probably won't like a part in this chapter…sorry.**

**Here's this chapter's question.**

**What character do you think you are most like in 07 Ghost? **

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 13: Hospital

I woke up and the first thing I saw was white.

A lot of it.

I blinked a few times to get the sleepiness out of my eyes and realized I was in a room.

Hospital room.

I blinked a few more times before trying to sit up. Yeah bad idea.

As soon as I tried to even lift my upper body a sore pain in my stomach flared making me hiss in pain.

"Sarah!"

I didn't realize someone else was in the room and turned to see mom sitting next to me in a chair, rubbing her eyes.

Guess she was asleep too.

Once she was done her attention turned to me.

"All you alright? How do you feel? Do you need the nurse?" she said frantic.

"How long was I out?"

"For about three days Sarah." Mom replied.

I shook my head and leaned back on the bed where I didn't feel as much pain.

"What happen?" I asked.

I remembered what had happened but I highly doubt that was the official story.

"Oh Sarah you were stab in the stomach!" mom said horrified and angered.

"Someone broke into your dad's house and was trying to rob the place when you and your two friends caught him and put up a fight. You guys really messed up the place." Mom explained.

At the last line I had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Of course Frau and Teito would blame the mess they made on some burglar. Which reminded me…

"Hey mom what happened to Teito and Frau?" I asked, nerves building up.

Mom just waved her hand though.

"They're fine; maybe a few scratches here and there but you got the worst of it."

I chuckled tiredly and filled with relief.

"Can I see them?"

Mom placed her hand on my head before nodding.

"Of course you can."

She got up and left the room and a few minutes later Teito and Frau came in.

I let out a whistle when I saw them.

"Well aren't you boys looking mighty fine today." I said sarcastically.

Both looked tired and had bags under their eyes to prove it and clothes that were wrinkled. Their hairs looked messy and bed-haired like…yep a funny but flattering sight.

Frau caught the tone and replied back.

"At least we're not the ones covered in wires and tubes." He said teasingly.

I stuck out my tongue at him before turning serious.

"My mom told me the official story on what happen but what happened for real?" I said.

Frau sighed and rubbed the back of his head while Teito moved to sit in the chair mom was sitting in before she left.

"Well after you got stabbed Teito sorta lost it and Mikhail took over." Frau said.

"Mikhail?" I said surprised, turning to Teito who was blushing.

"Y-yeah." He whispered.

"Anyway after Mikhail took over it got pretty crazy and then…" Frau paused, frowning.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Mikhail killed them." Frau whispered barley loud enough for me to hear but it was just enough.

I froze. I thought over how it was possible for Ayanami and Hyuuga to be…dead.

I was silent while I went over my thoughts then I came to a conclusion.

"Mortals." I said.

Frau and Teito looked at me confused.

"Before they came here they weren't human or mortal but when they came to my world…they became exactly that." I explained.

Teito blinked.

"Does that mean Frau's mortal too?" he asked.

I glanced at Frau.

"Come here for a second." I said.

Frau stepped away from his spot on the wall and came to my bed side.

I reached out until I got to his glove covered hand and grabbed it. I pulled off the glove and touch his skin.

Warmth.

I smiled and looked up at him.

"Your human." I said simply.

He looked surprised at first but then calmed down into a peaceful expression.

"I'll be outside if you need me." Frau said quietly before proceeding to leave the room, closing the door behind him.

It was quiet for a few minutes then I broke the silence.

"What happened to the portal?"

Teito glanced at me and looked away.

"It's gone."

"What!" I said loudly sitting up but then flinching as I felt pain again.

Teito pushed me back down but I told him I wanted to stay sitting up.

"Yeah it disappeared after the fight."

"Are you going to make another one then to get back home?" I asked trying to rub the soreness out of my stomach.

"No."

I turned to him, shocked.

"No? Why? Don't you want to get back to your world? Don't you—"

Teito pressed his finger to my lips to quiet me.

"No. Frau and I have talked about it while you were asleep and we decided to stay."

"Why?" I whispered against his finger.

He smiled his face had a slight blush.

"Well for one thing we like this place and second…" he paused.

He looked away from me and I frowned.

"What's the second—?"

Suddenly Teito's mouth was covering my own and I was shocked.

Teito was kissing me! On the lips!

And it felt perfect!

He pulled back after a few moments with a flaring blush on his cheeks and smiled.

"The second reason for staying it because the girl I'm in love with lives in this world."

I stared at him for a few moments before smiling.

I now knew why I ran up in front of Teito. I thought it was because I didn't want him to get hurt but that wasn't the only reason.

I loved him.

"Hey, you remember when I told you I don't go out with guys because maybe I'm waiting for the right one?" I asked.

He nodded confused and hesitant a worried look of his face.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck—careful with the wires and tubes—and brought him to me for a kiss.

I pulled back and smiled, seeing his face get redder.

"I think I just found him."

**AHHHHHHHHH that was sooooo cute!**

**Usually I don't comment much on my own stories but if you didn't find that last part cute…SHAME ON YOU!**

**I didn't even thing ahead when I first wrote the right guy part in the earlier chapter. I just thought suddenly it was the perfect way to pull the two together!**

**Oh my god that was cute!**

**Plus the chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought it would!**

**Next chapter shall be the last!**

**Five reviews gets you the next chapter!**


	14. Epilogue

**Wow its finally the last chapter!**

**In a way I'm both happy and sad that it's over!**

**I thank everyone who has been reading this from the first chapter and the people who read it later.**

**I'm so happy that it got lots of happy reviews!**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and answered the question!**

**-kh07gl**

**-Cereah**

**-Eltria Aradia**

**-MizuLuna**

**-Hinamori Leyka-Misha Klein**

**-Aveangeladarkangel**

**-RosieeTheGuardianAngel**

**-xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost**

**Warning: well not really just Teito is going to be taller than Sarah not by a lot maybe just a few inches.**

**Here's the last question for this story!**

**It's going to be short because it's the epilogue but hey it's cute.**

**What is your favorite yaoi pairing other than TeitoxFrau?**

**Here's the last chapter!**

**And here we go for the last time!**

Chapter 14: Epilogue

_5 months later…_

Lights of all colors flared and flashed.

Bodies moving together or individually on the floor.

Music blasting through speakers.

I was at Military Ball.

It only comes once a year for all JROTC cadets. It's like a prom except more formal in the beginning and a lot more fun later.

Girls of all high school years dressed up in ballroom gowns and elegant hair styles. Boys of all high school years looking sharp in Class A army uniforms, some with jackets off to dance with friends.

Currently I was sitting at one of the tables seeking rest from the last five songs in a roll I dance with friends.

I wore a ballroom gown like my other girl friends. Mine was long and black and purple. Sleeveless the top part from my chest to my stomach was a dark purple made of cotton was the bottom part was black made of silk. For the special occasion I got my hair curled and let it down reaching my shoulder blades.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Teito with his jacket off and now only wore his white tuxedo under shirt and his uniform green slacks.

It looked _good _on him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his head and bowing slightly, his emerald green eyes glowing in the dim light.

I noticed the music had changed into a slow dancing song and realized Teito and I haven't danced yet.

I smiled at him and placed my hand in his awaiting one.

"Yes." I said simply and he returned the smiled.

He helped me up and led me to the dance floor where other JROTC couples were dancing on the floor.

When we got there I saw the light blush on Teito's cheeks and chuckled. I got both his hands and placed them on my waist, making him blush more, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

While we danced I saw Frau talking to one of the other teacher guests and turned to see me staring. He smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Teito.

He was still blushing but it had calmed down.

I thought about how five months and a week ago I would have thought this would be impossible. Yet here I am with two of my favorite manga characters and one of them fell in love with me and is now my boyfriend.

I still didn't know how it happened and the fact that they don't want to return means that…what will happen to the manga and—

"Sarah?"

I looked up at Teito and our lips met in a sweet kiss.

And at that moment I really didn't care.

**OH MY GOD! I'M DONE!**

**It feels so weird to have finished this story!**

**I'm sad though that I'm done.**

**But all things must come to an end. **

**I hope you enjoyed the ending and well the entire story itself!**

**I'm currently working on two other stories that involve making the story different.**

'**Romance should happen' is my Yu-Gi-Oh story.**

'**The Lightning Thief: Ace's Version' is my Percy Jackson story.**

**They're not really popular at the moment but feel free to read and review those as well if you want!**

**Please feel free to review this chapter!**

**Goodbye!**

** -Ace Jeremy**


End file.
